


나를 기억해

by YuliaCho



Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I do not own Royal Pains or any of the characters, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: 행크는 잭이 루푸스를 가지고 있다는 걸 알고 절망한다. 잭은 행크를 안심시키기위해 그가할수있는 한 최선을 다한다. 장기간의 관계를 암시. 슬래쉬.
Relationships: Hank Lawson/Jack O'Malley





	나를 기억해

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remember Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/740478) by akiddep. 



닥터 행크 로슨은 낚시보트 안쪽에 있는 남자친구의 침대에 앉아있었다. 그가 잭에게 항상 자신과 에반이 있는 집의 손님방에서 지내라고 말해도, 그가 여기에서 살겠다고 우기는 걸 행크는 이해할 수 없었다. 행크는 이제 최근 잭의 진단때문에 잭이 그들과 함께 살아야 한다고 주장하고 있었다. 하지만 잭을 알건대, 그는 절대로 이런 논의를 쉽게 받아들일 사람이 아니었다.  
"뭘 그렇게 생각하고 있는거야 팽키?" 행크는 자신의 생각에서 벗어나 문간에 있는 그의 남자친구를 바라보았다.  
"네가 나랑 에반이랑 함께 살 수 있을거라고 생각하고 있었어," 행크는 정직하게 말했다.  
"그럴수도, 근데 그렇게 되면 내 보트는 누가 돌보지?"  
"누군가는 돌봐주겠지, 잭. 지금 당장 네가 신경써야 할 건 네 건강이야."  
"오, 행크, 남자친구라는 타이틀을 내세워서 날 화나게 만들지마," 잭은 농담을 했다. 하지만 행크는 농담을 한 게 아니었다; 그는 잭이 건강하다고 해도 그가 걱정되었다. "너 내가 지금 농담하는 것 같아? 남자친구란 명목을 내세워서 말하는게 아니라고."  
"그래, 나도 알고있어. 난 그냥 네가 걱정된단말이지."  
잭은 그의 남자친구 앞으로 걸어와서는, 그 앞에 무릎을 꿇고 그의 얼굴을 정면으로 바라보았다. "걱정하지마, 팽키. 나한텐 훌륭한 의사가 있다는 거 잊었어?" 행크는 그 말 때문에 작게 미소짓고는 그에게 키스했다.  
잭은 천천히 자신의 훌륭한 의사선생님을 밀어서 침대에 눕혔다. "내가 이래서 널 좋아해, 팽키." 잭은 행크의 턱선에서부터 목까지 움직이며 키스했다. 그의 입술이 옷깃에 닿자 그는 의사선생의 셔츠를 벗기고는 그의 배에다가 키스를 했다.  
"이제 걱정하지마, 난 홀에 공 집어넣는거 잘하니까," 잭은 그를 놀렸다. 그건 행크가 처음 들어본 말이 아니었다; 골프 선수랑 데이트하면 으레 들어보는 말이었으니까.  
"그렇게 지저분하게 말하면 내가 좋아한다는 거 너 알고있는거지," 행크는 그의 말을 받아쳤다.  
행크가 자신의 바지와 속옷을 벗는동안 잭은 아래로 손을 뻗어 윤활유를 찾았다. 잭은 자신의 손가락에 윤활유를 묻힌다음에 행크의 다리사이로 가져갔다. 그는 중지를 그의 애인에게 밀어넣었다.  
"잭, 빨리해. 지난번 이후로 이제 익숙하니까," 행크는 그에게 상기시켰다.  
"그렇게 할 수 있을것같지 않은데 팽키," 잭은 다른 손가락을 세워 집어넣으면서 말했다. "만약에 내가 내 애인을 사고로 아프게 한다면 우리 의사선생님이 무척 화낼꺼란말이야."  
"날 믿어 의사선생님은 널 봐줄꺼야," 행크는 자극에 신음하면서도 대답했다.  
잭은 세번째 손가락을 행크에게 집어넣고는 애인의 더 큰 신음소리를 얻어냈다. 그는 손가락을 구부려서 행크의 전립선을 자극했다. 행크는 소리지르고는 "서두르지 않으면 나 지금 나올것같아," 라고 말했다.  
"진정해(Keep your pants on) 팽키," 잭은 그에게 말했다. 그는 자신의 손가락을 빼냈다. 자신의 바지를 벗고 손가락에 더 많은 윤활제를 묻힌다음에 자신의 성기를 세우는 데 시간이 조금 걸렸다. 잭은 행크의 위로 올라오더니 자신의 성기를 행크에게 삽입하면서 부드럽게 그에게 키스했다.  
"오, 그래, 이게 홀인원이지," 잭은 신음소리를 냈다.  
"정말이야, 잭?" 행크가 말했다.  
"스포츠에 비유하는게 이때가 가장 좋아," 잭은 대답했다. 그는 자신의 엉덩이를 애인을 향해 앞으로 움직이면서, 자신의 이름이 그의 입술사이로 새어나오는 걸 즐겁게 들었다.  
"날 위해 좀 더 말해줘 팽키," 잭은 찔러넣는 속도를 유지하면서 행크에게 말했다.  
행크는 자신의 팔로 잭을 감싸고는 그를 끌어당겼다. 그는 잭이 더 깊숙히, 세게 들어오기를 원했다. 행크는 정확히 어떻게 되는지는 몰랐지만 잭이 자신 위에, 그리고 안에 있을 때 느끼는 쾌락을 더 오래 느낄 수 없었다. 대신에, 행크가 느끼는 것은 고통이었다. 잭이 자신에게 가까이 있을수록 그는 고통스러웠다. 행크는 잭이 죽을수도 있다는 걸 알고있었다. 잭은 자신을 떠날지도 모른다. 행크는 조용히 울기 시작했다.  
잭은 행크의 쇄골에 입맞추고는 그의 목에도 키스했다. 그는 행크의 뺨과 입술에도 마찬가지로 키스했다. 그제서야 잭은 행크가 울고있다는 걸 알아차렸다. "팽키. 쉬, 쉬. 문제있어?"  
행크는 스스로 제어하지 못할 정도로 울기 시작했다. "잭 니가 죽는다는걸 이해하고있기는 한거야? 난 니가 죽지 않았으면 좋겠어. 네가 날 떠나지 않았으면 한다고."  
"쉬쉬, 팽키, 난 안죽을꺼야," 그는 행크의 초록색 눈을 바라보며 말했다. "나한텐 훌륭한 의사선생님이 있잖아, 알고있지? 나한테는 아무일도 일어나지 않을꺼야 자기."  
잭은 행크가 클라이막스에 다다라서 자신의 생각을 잊어버릴 수 있기를 바랬다. 사실 그게 행크를 도와주는 거라고 그는 확신하지 못했지만 그건 자신이 할 수 있는 최선의 선택이었다. 잭은 손을 뻗어 행크의 성기를 움켜쥐었다. 그는 깊게 찔러넣으면서 행크의 성기를 자극했다.  
잭은 찔러넣는 순간마다 행크의 전립선을 건드렸다. 행크가 아픔과 쾌감을 동시에 느끼는 데엔 그렇게 많은 시간이 걸리지 않았따. 잭은 몸을 구부려 행크의 입술에 깊은 키스를 했다. 그는 오르가즘에 다다르기 직전까지 행크에게 키스했다.  
"네가 날 떠나면 어떻게 해? 네가 죽으면?" 행크는 오르가즘이 천천히 사라지자 물었다.  
"넌 날 기억할꺼야, 팽키," 잭은 대답했다. "넌 날 기억할꺼니까." 그는 행크에게 가볍게 키스한 다음에 몸을 움직여 행크의 옆에 누웠다. 잭은 행크가 자신 옆에서 조용히 울면서 잠들자 그를 팔로 껴안았다. 잭은 행크가 자신과 그들의 기억만을 가진채로 혼자 남겨지지 않도록, 처음으로 기도했다. "그냥 언제나 날 기억해줘 팽키. 항상 기억해."

**Author's Note:**

> 이 페어링 좋아요. 잭 오말리와 행크 로슨. 물론 결말은 잭이 죽는 비극이겠지만. 잭이 행크에게 팽키라고 애칭으로 불러주는것도 좋고 행크가 잭의 건강을 걱정하는것도 좋고 말이죠. 로열페인즈에서 유일하게 환자가 죽은 케이스라서 더 그런가보네요. 행크가 잭의 모자를 갖고있는것도 좋고.  
> 잭이 죽으니까 오른쪽이어야 되는데 그는 프로골프선수잖아요, 그니까 행크가 오른쪽. 행크는 언제나 오른쪽(이년이). 좀 더 찰지게 번역할 수도 있는데 말주변이 없어서 직역한게 많네요 아쉽다. 번역읽지말고 링크 눌러서 원문읽으세요 어렵지않아요. 이건 그냥 제가 심심풀이로 번역한거니까.  
> 여튼 로열페인즈는 떡밥도 많은데 왜 양픽이 이렇게 없는지 모르겠어요. 개인적으로 보리스/행크 미는데 양언니들은 에반/행크 형제덮밥이나 밀고 말이지. 가끔가다 보리스 있는건 다 보리스/에반이야(이언니들아 시즌1만봤지). 그래도 최근에 중장픽 보리스/행크 발견해서 매우 햄볶은.  
> 로페는 백화되는 드라마라 백화하면서 보는데 그래도 본바탕이 더러워서 자꾸 색안경끼고 보게되네요. 간만에 짧은픽 읽고 좋았어요:)


End file.
